


you're an angel fallen down, won't you tell us of the clouds?

by oikawaloveclub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tending to Wounds, it kinda seems like its gonna be angsty at first but i promise its fluff, returning from a business trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawaloveclub/pseuds/oikawaloveclub
Summary: iwa lifted oikawa’s hands up to his lips. he pressed delicate kisses to the bruises on his knuckles.☆day 5: hands.(for iwaoi fluff week 2020)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	you're an angel fallen down, won't you tell us of the clouds?

**Author's Note:**

> um this is kinda bad im ngl but i hope u like it anyway :P  
> title is from [ 'ruby' by twenty one pilots](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjQiJAaN8eU)

iwaizumi had been lying around the house, bored out of his mind, trying to wait patiently for his boyfriend to return from his trip. oikawa had only been gone for a week, but it felt so much longer to iwaizumi. 

it wasn’t unusual for oikawa to go on frequent trips for work, but iwaizumi often accompanied him. however, this time, iwa couldn’t go with him because he had work to do himself and wasn’t able to take time off. this left the boy alone in their apartment while oikawa went to tokyo.

oikawa had called him a few hours prior to let him know that he would be back later that afternoon. the following hours felt especially lengthy in comparison to how long the previous week felt.

most people would assume that oikawa would be the clingy one in their relationship, because of his bubbly and cheerful personality. not to mention how sweetly oikawa acted towards iwa whenever they were in public. 

but in reality, iwaizumi was much more clingy than his boyfriend was. iwa was always afraid of abandonment and being alone amplified his fears. he knew that oikawa wouldn’t even _dream_ of leaving him, but he still couldn’t help but worry a bit.

oikawa was the only person that knew virtually everything about iwaizumi. they had been best friends for fourteen years and boyfriends for two. 

to everyone else, iwaizumi might come off as someone who’s really brave and protective and strong, but oikawa knew that he was actually a huge baby who loved with his entire heart. iwa wasn’t necessarily _weak_ , but he wasn’t nearly as strong and scary as people thought he was.

and honestly, oikawa was the only person that knew that. 

iwaizumi stared up at the ceiling mindlessly. the silence of the house was deafening. 

but finally, iwa heard clicking noises coming from the front door. _tooru._

“iwa-chan! i’m home!” oikawa called out, his voice light and happy. his expression was full of excitement and a little bit of tiredness.

iwaizumi sat up on the couch, a huge grin plastered on his face. “tooru!”

“hi, hajime.” oikawa mirrored his grin, setting his bags down to hug his boyfriend.

the two of them hugged for a minute, enjoying the contact. it was crazy how much they missed each other after only a week.

“i missed you,” breathed oikawa. he cupped a hand under iwa’s jaw and leaned down slightly to kiss him. their lips met, and oikawa felt iwaizumi relax. after a brief kiss, iwaizumi pulled away with a smile.

“i missed you more.” 

oikawa quickly moved his bags into their room so that he could give iwaizumi his full attention.

“how have you been?” iwa asked, sitting cross-legged on the couch. oikawa was sitting in a similar position, facing him.

oikawa sighed softly, his eyes shifting shut. “very stressed. but it’s over now, and i don’t have any more business trips for the next three months.”

iwaizumi exhaled with a relieved sigh. “thank god.” he didn’t know how much more loneliness he could take.

“how have _you_ been, iwa-chan?” oikawa poked at his leg teasingly.

“tired and bored,” iwa groaned in response. “there’s nothing to do around here.”

“well, i’m home now. why don’t you .. let me take you out for dinner?” oikawa slid his hand on top of iwaizumi’s.

iwa simply nodded in response. his eyes cast downward, falling on oikawa’s knuckles. “oikawa! wh-what happened to your hands?” his jaw dropped slightly. 

the backs of oikawa’s hands were covered in scrapes and dry blood. his knuckles were bruised and iwaizumi winced just looking at them.

oikawa’s face turned a bright shade of pink. “um. well. i may or may not have gotten angry and tried to take my anger out on a wall.” he giggled nervously, scratching at the back of his head.

iwaizumi grumbled something under his breath before he got up and went into their bedroom. within seconds, he returned with a first aid kit. 

“give me your hands.”

oikawa complied, reaching his hands out to iwaizumi. oikawa placed his hands on top of iwa's palms. iwaizumi used his thumbs to stroke over the scrapes on oikawa's hands.

“oikawa, you need to be more careful.” iwaizumi scolded, but his voice was gentle and his words lacked bite. he felt oikawa tense up a bit when he brushed the wounds with his fingers.

“i know. i’m sorry, iwa-chan.”

iwa lifted oikawa’s hands up to his lips. he pressed delicate kisses to the bruises on his knuckles. oikawa melted a little under his touch, despite the slight pain that was occurring. 

iwaizumi pulled his hand out from under oikawa’s in order to get ointment from the first-aid kit. he uncapped the small tube and applied the cream to oikawa’s hands as gently as possible, trying not to cause him too much pain.

oikawa’s eyes squeezed shut and he inhaled sharply as iwaizumi’s fingers rubbed circles into the backs of his hands. “ouch, iwa-chan.” he whined quietly.

“i know. i’m almost done.” iwaizumi cringed at the soft cries that oikawa was making. 

iwa finally finished spreading the ointment on oikawa’s hands, releasing them. “promise me that you won’t do something like that again.”

oikawa sighed softly. “i can't make any promises, but i’ll try.”

iwaizumi frowned. “tooru, that’s not a good way of expressing your anger, you know. you should have just called me or messaged me.” his voice was so soft that he was almost whispering.

oikawa felt himself frowning as well. “i just didn't want to bother you.”

“what? don’t be ridiculous,” iwaizumi’s eyebrows pushed together in confusion. “you never bother me.”

silence fell over the two boys as iwaizumi applied bandages around oikawa’s knuckles. oikawa was staring mindlessly at their hands, looking as if he were watching the way the bandage wrapped around each of his hands. but he wasn’t. he was lost in thought.

“hey,” iwaizumi murmured softly, lifting oikawa’s chin so that the boy would look at him. “what’s up?”

oikawa shook his head. “i’m just really happy to be home, iwa-chan.” 

iwaizumi knew that he was being sincere. after fourteen years, it was easy for iwaizumi to tell when oikawa was lying and when he wasn’t. iwa smiled a little, nodding. 

“and i’m really happy that you’re home, tooru.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [ twitter](http://www.twitter.com/aobojohsai) !!


End file.
